UNA TORMENTA MUY OPORTUNA
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Xena y Gabrielle se dirigen hacia Anphipolis para visitar a la madre de Xena, cuando se ven sorprendidas por una repentina tormenta... Uhm, ¿qué harán nuestras heroínas?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, etc. pertenecen a Reinassence Pictures y a Robert Tapert; yo sólo los cojo prestados un ratito y enseguida los devuelvo. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para disfrute de todos los xenites (eh, que yo me incluyo).

**Hilo de la historia**: Borremos por un momento los dos últimos episodios de la serie¿vale? Esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara... je¿y a quién no?

**Advertencia de amor, sexo**: Esta historia describe una relación amorosa, con consentimiento mutuo, entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de historias te molestan, eres menor de edad o son ilegales donde vives... ¿qué haces que sigues leyendo?... Uhm, está bien; sigue bajo tu responsabilidad, yo ya hecho mi parte avisándote...

**Dedicatorias**: Dedicado a todos los que adoran esta serie, quedaron decepcionados con el final y creen que entre ellas hay algo más que una simple amistad. Dedicado a mi madre, que fue la primera en leerlo y en darme su opinión. Especialmente dedicado a esa persona especial que, aunque aún no te he encontrado, espero que algún día nuestros caminos se crucen de la forma más insospechada.

**Nota de la autora**: Éste es el primer fanfic que publico en esta página, espero que os agrade. Lo cierto es que se me coló a traición mientras estaba escribiendo otro fanfic... y cuando eso pasa, sólo hay una forma de deshacerse de él: escribiéndolo.

Bueno, disculpad esta perorata; ahora sí que os dejo con el fanfic. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo .

**UNA TORMENTA MUY OPORTUNA**

Por Kayra

Introducción 

Iban las almas gemelas de camino a Anphipolis a hacer una visita a la madre de Xena, Cyrene. Xena, montada sobre Argo II; y Gabrielle, pocos pasos atrás, seguía el lento paso de la yegua. No había ninguna prisa, hacía unos días que no tenían que patearles el trasero a una panda de asaltadores harapientos; o detener una guerra entre aldeas o familias rivales; o enfrentarse a un grupo de esclavistas; o... en fin, nada de lo que le gustaba a Xena. Y, a decir verdad, la guerrera no había estado de muy buen humor últimamente. Tanta inactividad la estaba volviendo loca. Gabrielle podía entenderla, pues ella también había llegado a acostumbrarse a esa vida con el paso de los años... no obstante, sabía apreciar los escasos momentos de paz y tranquilidad que sucedían entre las batallas.

El día anterior 

Habían hablado de ello la tarde anterior, mientras regresaban de otra de las aldeas que habían ido a visitar, tras comprobar que tampoco tenían problemas con señores de la guerra ni nada parecido, para exasperación de la guerrera. Tras oírla gruñir por enésima vez, mientras deshacían lo andado, Gabrielle se decidió a hablar.

-Xena no deberías tomártelo así-le dijo-. Míralo por el lado bueno; podríamos ir a visitar a tu madre... ¿no te gustaría? Hace bastante desde la última vez.

-Tienes razón, Gabrielle-concedió la morena con un suspiro-. Es sólo que ya sabes cuanto me exaspera no tener...

-¿Traseros que patear?-preguntó Gabrielle, irónicamente.

-Me conoces tan bien...-bromeó Xena, y ambas se echaron a reír; luego, viendo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse decidieron montar el campamento. Al rato de haberse acomodado en las mantas, Xena notó que la bardo temblaba ligeramente.

-Gabrielle¿tienes frío?-preguntó Xena.

-Un poco-dijo Gabrielle.

-Ven, acércate-dijo la guerrera-; te daré calor.

-No, no hace falta, Xe...-pero se le cortó la respiración cuando sintió el cuerpo de la guerrera pegarse al suyo, pudo sentir su calor traspasar la camisa de lino que usaba para dormir-. Xe... Xena, no... no hace falta que...-balbuceó la bardo, pero fue cortada de nuevo por su guerrera.

-Shhhh...-susurró cerca de su oído-. No te preocupes; vamos, duérmete.

-Te quiero, Xena-susurró Gabrielle, mientras notaba que sus ojos se cerraban; más por la agradable sensación de estar pegada a su guerrera, que por el cansancio en sí.

-Yo también te quiero, Gabrielle-susurró Xena, besando su rubia cabeza. Al poco rato, la respiración de la bardo le indicó que ésta ya dormía profundamente. Xena se apartó ligeramente para poder contemplarla como había hecho tantas otras noches. _"Oh, Gabrielle;, eres tan hermosa"_, pensó, mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Se quedó contemplando su corto pelo... no se lo había dicho, pero le encantaba con ese pelo. _"Nunca podré entender qué fue lo que te indujo a seguirme y renunciar a tanto por estar conmigo"._ La bardo suspiró en sueños, y susurró su nombre; la guerrera detuvo sus pensamientos al oír su voz.

-Gabrielle...-preguntó, dudosa-. ¿Estás despierta?

Pero la bardo, volvió a susurrar su nombre en sueños, y cambió de postura. Ahora había quedado de frente a la guerrera, que tragó saliva al ver su rostro tan de cerca. _"Oh, Gabrielle; ojalá supiera lo que sientes por mí... si ocupo el mismo lugar en tus sueños y pensamientos que tú en los míos..."_ se aproximó levemente a su rostro, _"Si sólo pudiera..."_ pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _"No. ¡No; no puedo hacerlo! Eres lo más importante de mi vida... lo que más amo, y no puedo permitirme el perderte"_ la guerrera notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, como muchas otras noches en que tenía que lidiar con esa lucha interna entre lo que le decía su corazón y lo que le aconsejaba su cabeza... _"Si no me amaras como yo te amo... si te perdiera, no... no sé lo que haría; eres mi luz, Gabrielle; y sin ella, estoy perdida"_. Se dio la vuelta e intentó dormir, cosa que no consiguió hasta bastante rato después.

Lo que la guerrera ignoraba era que la bardo no estaba tan dormida como ella creía. De hecho, le pareció notar cómo la guerrera acariciaba su pelo... y, entre sueños se oyó a sí misma susurrar su nombre y se acomodó entre las mantas, aferrándose a ese sueño... Cómo le gustaba soñar con su guerrera; en sus sueños no tenía miedo, no tenía porque ocultar sus sentimientos; en sus sueños, Xena siempre le decía que no tenía porque avergonzarse que ella también la... Luego, el corazón casi se le para al notar un suave aliento contra sus labios... _"Esto no puede ser sólo un sueño"_ se dijo la bardo, pero para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a la guerrera de espaldas a ella. _"¿Lo habré soñado todo, o acaso...?" _se preguntó la bardo; pero pronto su mente se impuso a lo que su corazón anhelaba que fuera cierto _"No. ¡No, eso es imposible! Ella sólo me ve como su amiga... Nunca seré nada más para ella..."_ la crudeza de esta verdad (lo que ella creía la verdad), se atenazó a su corazón, y sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta y trató de dormir. Ninguna de las dos supo que la otra se hallaba como ella... con el corazón oprimido por el dolor de no poderle decir a tu alma gemela que la amas más que a nada en el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente recogieron el campamento y se encaminaron hacia Anphipolis.

Presente 

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte detrás de ellas-. Parece que se avecina una tormenta.

-Ya lo he notado, Gabrielle-dijo Xena-. Calculo que la tendremos encima dentro de una o dos horas.

-Quizás deberíamos buscar un refugio-comenzó la bardo.

-¡No!-exclamó la guerrera.

-¡Sólo era una sugerencia!-dijo la bardo, molesta-. No tienes porque tomártelo así...

-Lo siento Gabrielle-se disculpó la guerrera-. Es sólo que...

-¿Qué sucede Xena?-preguntó la bardo, intrigada; la guerrera parecía estar nerviosa... de hecho, bastante nerviosa. Eso no era propio de ella.

-Nada...-_"sólo que el único refugio por aquí es un lugar donde no tengo la más mínima intención de que paremos"._

-Dices que la tormenta nos alcanzará en unas horas¿no?-la guerrera asintió-. ¿Y cuánto nos falta hasta Anphipolis?

-Más de cinco horas-suspiró la morena.

-Entonces, repito: quizás deberíamos...

-Quizás iríamos más deprisa si subieras a Argo en lugar de ir andando-interrumpió la morena, pareciendo molesta.

-Sabes que no me gusta...-comenzó la rubia.

-Tonterías...-dijo Xena, con una mirada significativa-. Has montado a caballo en otras ocasiones...

La joven bardo, se sintió derrotada... ¿Qué podía decirle¿Qué no quería montar porque eso suponía estar demasiado cerca de ella? Ya le costaba bastante ocultar sus sentimientos sin necesidad de estar pegada a ella...

-Bueno, es para hoy-dijo la guerrera, molesta-. ¿Vas a montar o seguiremos esperando a que nos alcance la tormenta?

Lo cierto era que a la guerrera también le resultaba difícil reprimir sus sentimientos estando tan cerca de ella, pero prefería tres horas de tortura hasta llegar a Anphipolis, contando con la rapidez de Argo II, que la tortura de toda una noche en compañía de Gabrielle en uno de los lugares más románticos que nunca había visto sin poder revelarle sus sentimientos.

La bardo, totalmente derrotada, se dio por vencida y alargó su brazo para que la guerrera la ayudara a montar. La morena la subió comos si se tratase de una pluma y, no le quedó más remedio que aferrarse a la cintura de la guerrera para no perder el equilibrio.

-Agárrate fuerte, Gabrielle-dijo la guerrera, e instó a Argo a comenzar un trote veloz que las alejara de la tormenta.

No llevaban más de cinco minutos de trote y la bardo sentía que ya no podía más: sentía el calor de Xena pegándose a su cuerpo; su estómago, donde tenía sus manos entrelazadas para no caer, subir y bajar por la respiración agitada de la guerrera; su pelo, llevado por el viento, acariciando su rostro y embriagándola con su aroma... ella también respiraba agitada, de hecho cada vez más. Xena lo atribuía al veloz trote que llevaban; al igual que Gabrielle atribuía la respiración agitada de Xena a lo mismo... cuando, por el contrario, era debido a la sensación de sus manos sobre su estómago, del calor del cuerpo de la bardo pegado al suyo... ambas sólo eran conscientes de sus propios sentimientos reprimidos, demasiado ciegas para ver la verdad.

Por otro lado, la tormenta avanzaba cada vez más hacia ellas, más rápido de lo que creían, las alcanzaría en cualquier momento.

-Xena, la tormenta se nos echa encima-dijo Gabrielle, mirando preocupada al cielo que se estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. La preocupación de que la tormenta las alcanzara antes de encontrar refugio la sacó de su agitación.

La guerrera maldecía interiormente, no quería reconocerlo... pero tendrían que encontrar refugio; y el único que había cerca era aquella maldita...

-Xena, tenemos que encontrar un refugio donde guarecernos de la...-insistió la bardo pero la guerrera no la dejó terminar.

-No tienes que decirme lo que es evidente-masculló la guerrera, furiosa-. No soy tonta.

-Pues lo parece-replicó Gabrielle, molesta-; tonta y testaruda.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?-preguntó la otra, dolida.

-¿Y qué quieres que piense de la manera que actuaste antes?-suspiró Gabrielle-. Si me hubieras hecho caso y...

-Ah, vale; ahora tú eres doña perfecta y yo una completa tonta que no sabe lo que hace...-no sabía porque la estaba tratando así; ella no tenía la culpa, ni se lo merecía... pero se sentía tan furiosa. Furiosa consigo misma por no poder contener sus sentimientos... porque Gabrielle tenía razón, porque era culpa suya que la tormenta se les echara encima.

-Yo no quería decir eso...-protestó Gabrielle. Xena no respondió más que con un gruñido sordo.

De pronto un relámpago iluminó el cielo... Argo se agitó y, a duras penas, Xena consiguió controlarla e impedir que se desbocara.

-Xena, detén a Argo y busquemos un refugio-gritó Gabrielle, para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los truenos que ya comenzaban a retumbar por toda la planicie-. Está muy asustada.

-Puedo controlarla perfectamente-gritó Xena.

-Hazme caso y detenla, antes de que...-pero Gabrielle no pudo terminar. Un rayo cayó sobre un árbol por delante de ellas, soltando chispas y trozos de madera por los aires. Argo se encabritó, aterrada, y a Xena le costó bastante controlarla esta vez. Cuando por fin pudo calmarla y Argo había detenido sus movimientos frenéticos, pudo ver el enorme árbol humeante partido en dos, con la mitad de su tronco atravesando el camino.

-Está bien, Gabrielle, tú ganas...-pero se interrumpió al notar... mejor dicho al no notar nada. No notaba el calor de Gabrielle contra su cuerpo, como antes; ni sus manos rodear su cintura... no la sentía-. ¿Gabrielle?-preguntó, preocupada. No obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Gabrielle!-volvió a preguntar, alarmada, al tiempo que se giraba sobre Argo-. ¡Gabrielle!

Lo que vio la dejó aterrada: Gabrielle yacía sobre el camino, inmóvil, boca abajo. La guerrera, se quedó helada... tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡GABRIELLE!-gritó, saltando de Argo al suelo, y corriendo hacia su alma gemela-. Por favor, dime que estás bien.

La bardo no respondió; a Xena le temblaban las manos mientras daba la vuelta a Gabrielle, para examinar si tenía alguna lesión seria. Sintió cierto alivio, al comprobar que su pulso latía... de manera irregular, pero latía. No parecía tener heridas graves, sólo algunos rasguños y magulladuras... y Xena dio las gracias por ello. No obstante, Gabrielle estaba inconsciente... y estar a la intemperie en plena tormenta, no era lo mejor para ella en esos momentos.

Sin tiempo que perder, Xena llamó a Argo; el animal, aunque estaba asustado, no dejaba de entender que, en aquellos momentos, su ayuda era crucial para ambas. Así que, rápidamente se acercó a su dueña; quien, primero subió a Gabrielle, boca abajo y después subió ella. Así, con una mano en las riendas y la otra sujetando a Gabrielle para que no cayera, la guerrera fue en busca de refugio.

A las pocas horas 

Gabrielle sintió que poco a poco los sentidos volvían a ella. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo, para ver sólo formas borrosas... cuando de nuevo se acostumbraron a la escasa luz, vio que se hallaba en una especie de cueva, cubierta por una manta. Cerca de donde se hallaba, chisporroteaba una pequeña hoguera; pero no había ni rastro de la guerrera.

-¿Xena?-balbuceó Gabrielle, buscándola con la mirada, mientras se incorporaba quedando sentada.

-¿Gabrielle?-preguntó una voz detrás de ella, y sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo.

-Xena¿qué ha pasado¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó la bardo, totalmente desorientada.

-En una cueva; te... te caíste de Argo y...-dijo la guerrera, y no pudiendo contener las lágrimas, añadió-. Gabrielle, perdóname...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la bardo, extrañada.

-Porque esto ha pasado por mi culpa, por no hacerte caso... si llega a pasarte algo, yo...-la guerrera ya no pudo contener el llanto.

-Shhhh...Xena-dijo Gabrielle, volteándose y estrechando a la guerrera contra ella. El cuerpo de la morena se convulsionaba por el llanto-. Xena, tranquila... ya pasó-le susurraba mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda, en un intento de calmarla-. Tú no tienes la culpa, Xena.

La guerrera se había ido calmando, aunque todavía se oía algún que otro sorbetón apagado.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, Gabrielle?-la bardo se retiró lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de su guerrera, que sonreía tristemente-. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme siempre, a pesar de todo?

-Porque yo...-la bardo sentía que era el momento de revelarle lo que había en su corazón, pero tenía tanto miedo...

-¿Sí?-la animó la guerrera.

-Porque yo te...-la bardo agachó la cabeza, un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

La guerrera sintió que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho... ¿acaso su Gabrielle, su amada Gabrielle, quería decir lo que tanto anhelaba su corazón¿Lo que ella misma no se atrevía a confesar? Decidió que era el momento de revelarle lo que había en su corazón.

Gabrielle sintió la mano de la guerrera posándose bajo su barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada.

-Gabrielle...-susurró la guerrera, aproximándose un poco más a ella-. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Yo...-su respiración agitada, el rubor de sus mejillas... todo parecía tan claro ahora. Pero la guerrera quería oírlo de labios de su bardo. Se acercó un poco más, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia; ambas podían sentir el aliento de la otra cosquillear su piel... la mirada de la bardo se desvió hacia los labios de la guerrera, sólo por un segundo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Xena. No podría aguantar mucho más...

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí¿verdad?-la bardo asintió, incapaz de formar palabras ante la proximidad de Xena; se sentía hechizada por esos ojos de hielo azul, por esos labios que la atraían...-. Entonces, dime que...

La guerrera no pudo continuar, pues la bardo cubrió sus labios con los suyos en un dulce beso... éste duró apenas unos segundos, pero bastaron para que a la guerrera se le cerraran los ojos ante el exquisito contacto. Cuando los volvió a abrir, aunque Gabrielle seguía sentada, se había vuelto de espaldas a ella y lloraba en silencio.

-¿Gabrielle?-la llamó, dulcemente y puso una mano en su hombro. Ésta se volvió y la miró tristemente.

-Xena... yo... yo tengo que confesarte algo...-susurró la bardo entre lágrimas.

-Gab...-comenzó la morena, pero la bardo la interrumpió.

-Por favor, déjame decírtelo o no podré hacerlo nunca...-la guerrera asintió y guardó silencio-. Te he dicho muchas veces que te quiero...-aquí, Gabrielle guardó silencio, no sabiendo cómo continuar.

Xena notó el temblor del pequeño cuerpo y la abrazó, tratando de reconfortarla.

Gabrielle suspiró ante el contacto de la guerrera, y tomó fuerzas para revelar lo que tanto la atormentaba.

-Al principio te quería como a una amiga, pero esos sentimientos han cambiado...-la guerrera, empezaba a comprender lo que la bardo quería decirle, sintió que se le cortaba la respiración-. Lo cierto es que estoy... enamorada de ti... desde hace mucho tiempo. Xena, yo... te amo.

Ya estaba ya lo había dicho; ahora seguramente tendría que irse de su lado, pero ya no le importaba... su corazón se había liberado de aquel peso que la ahogaba día tras día.

Xena estaba sin habla, tanto tiempo deseando ese momento... y, ahora que había llegado, se encontraba sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Gabrielle, sintiendo el silencio de Xena como puñaladas en su corazón, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaban sus pertenencias, con la intención de recogerlas.

Xena, al reaccionar por fin, fue tras la bardo pasando sus brazos por su cintura, frenando sus movimientos.

-Gabrielle...-susurró la morena, estrechándola contra ella-. Yo...

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, Xena...-dijo la bardo tristemente-. Que sólo me amas como amiga... recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

-No voy a dejarte ir, Gabrielle-susurró la guerrera contra su oído, estrechándola aún más contra ella.

-¿Por qué? Ya sabes lo que siento por ti¿no es cierto?-dijo la bardo, con tristeza.

-Precisamente por eso-respondió la guerrera, haciéndole darse la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos... por un momento ambas se perdieron cada una en la mirada de la otra. El azul del mar danzó junto con el verde esmeralda-. Yo también te amo, Gabrielle-susurró la morena contra sus labios, antes de darle un leve beso, pero que a ambas les cortó la respiración.

La bardo sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; también la guerrera sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Ambas se abrazaron, llorando en silencio... Las lágrimas de ambas empapaban sus ropas; eran lágrimas de felicidad, porque por fin habían abierto sus corazones una frente a la otra... pero también de rabia y tristeza, por lo necias que habían sido y todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

Xena, aún con los ojos cerrados por las lágrimas, sintió la mano de Gabrielle en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alma gemela, que le sonreía entre lágrimas. Se miraron a los ojos; ya no había barreras entre ellas... ya no había dudas de lo que ambas sentían la una por la otra.

-Xena...-susurró la bardo-, perdóname...

-Gabrielle...-susurró la morena.

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes-continuó la bardo, sin poder retener las lágrimas-. Tenía tanto miedo de...-la guerrera la estrechó aún más contra ella y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la bardo.

-Perdóname tú a mí también, Gabrielle-susurró la morena contra su cabello-. Yo también temía perderte...

-Aún no puedo creer que me ames...-susurró Gabrielle contra su cuello-. Porque me amas¿verdad?

-¿Aún lo dudas?-preguntó la morena, retrocediendo y sonriéndole.

-No, mi amor-Xena, sintió que se derretía al oírla llamarla así-. Es sólo que me parece un sueño como tantos que he tenido... Siempre soñaba contigo¿sabes?

-Y yo contigo, amor mío-ahora fue el turno de Gabrielle de derretirse-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que esto no es un sueño?

Esto último lo había dicho, mirándola con una sonrisa seductora, que hizo que la bardo sonriera con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Se me ocurre una cosa-susurró contra sus labios antes de unirlos a los suyos. Los ojos de ambas se cerraron y Xena la estrechó con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

El beso fue diferente a los anteriores, más profundo, más apasionado... Xena llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Gabrielle, acariciándoselas; Gabrielle rodeó el cuello de Xena, atrayéndola hacia ella. Sus labios se unían una y otra vez, volviéndose cada vez más exigentes. Xena, incapaz de contenerse, rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de la rubia en una lenta caricia. Esto provocó un gemido de su alma gemela que la hizo estremecer; pronto sus labios se abrieron, invitando a la guerrera a entrar. Sus lenguas se unieron y danzaron juntas por vez primera, ambas deseando que aquel maravilloso momento no acabara nunca.

Cuando por fin se separaron, jadeantes, en busca de aire, sus ojos no podían apartarse los unos de los otros.

-Xena...-susurró Gabrielle, sin aliento-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo-susurró la morena, maravillada-, Gabrielle.

De pronto, la bardo pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Y Argo?-preguntó, preocupada-. ¿Está...?

-No te preocupes-sonrió la guerrera-. Ella está bien.

-¿Pero dónde está?-preguntó buscándola con la mirada-. No estará fuera con esta tormenta.

La tormenta había aumentado y, con la lluvia que había comenzado a caer como un torrente, el frío parecía aumentar por momentos. La guerrera se percató de que Gabrielle se estremecía levemente, pues sólo llevaba puestos su top y falda habituales.

-Comienza a hacer frío-comentó la guerrera, como pensando en voz alta.

-Xena...-replicó Gabrielle-. No contestaste a mi pregunta.

-Ven conmigo, Gabrielle-dijo la morena, pasando una mano por su hombro y apretándola contra ella tratando de transmitirle algo de calor-. Adentrémonos un poco más en la cueva, a resguardo del frío de la tormenta.

Se adentraron en la cueva que, para sorpresa de Gabrielle, era más profunda de lo que le había parecido en un principio.

-Xena...-preguntó, inquieta-¿no será peligroso que nos adentremos tanto?

-Tranquila, Gabrielle-la tranquilizó la morena-. Sólo confía en mí¿vale?

-Sabes que a ti te confiaría mi vida-dijo la bardo con una sonrisa.

-Y tú sabes que yo te confiaría la mía-Xena le devolvió la sonrisa.

Avanzaron por lo menos treinta metros más, adentrándose en la cueva, que parecía agrandarse conforme se adentraban. La bardo se extrañó de que, a pesar de que habían dejado la fogata atrás y se habían alejado de la entrada de la cueva iluminada por los relámpagos, parecía haber una extraña luminosidad que provenía de las entrañas de la cueva.

-Xena...-preguntó la bardo, con curiosidad-¿de dónde sale esa luz?

-De ahí delante-dijo la morena. La bardo no dijo nada, pero miró a la guerrera extrañada-. Mira, ya llegamos.

La bardo miró hacia donde la guerrera indicaba y pudo ver el origen de la extraña luminosidad: una grieta en lo que parecía el final de la cueva de no más anchura de la que tendría un hombre, puesto de costado. Por esa grieta se colaba una luminosidad que bastaba para iluminar tenuemente el corto recorrido que habían trazado.

Al lado de la grieta se hallaba Argo, despojada de todos los aparejos de montar, que descansaba tranquilamente. Relinchó de felicidad al verlas llegar. Con un par de pasos se acercó a ellas; se acercó, especialmente a Gabrielle y apoyó su hocico contra el pecho de la bardo, a modo de disculpa por haberla tirado antes.

-Creo que quiere disculparse, Gabrielle-dijo Xena, con una sonrisa-. Ya te dije que estaba bien.

-Argo, tú tampoco tienes la culpa de lo que pasó-dijo esto recalcando la palabra "tampoco", al tiempo que miraba a la guerrera de modo significativo; ésta le sonrió.

-Tú siempre nos perdonas, Gabrielle-dijo, dulcemente.

-No os perdono-dijo la rubia y, añadió ante el desconcierto de la guerrera-, porque no hay nada que perdonar.

-Ohhh, ven aquí-dijo la guerrera y la abrazó con fuerza, depositando un amoroso beso sobre sus labios.

-Xena¿me has traído hasta aquí sólo para mostrarme que Argo está bien?-preguntó la bardo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la yegua, que resopló de contento.

-Entre otras cosas-dijo la guerrera enigmáticamente, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la grieta que había más adelante-. Me dijiste que confiabas en mí¿cierto?

Gabrielle no tardó más de un segundo en comprender lo que la guerrera se proponía, y no pudo dejar de sentir cierta inquietud.

-No te preocupes-dijo la guerrera-, sé lo que hago.

Xena procedió a quitarse todo lo que pudiera estorbarla para pasar por la estrecha abertura. Se quitó la armadura, quedando con su traje de cuero; la espada quedó abandonada junto a la armadura, así como los brazaletes.

-Deja aquí los sais, Gabrielle-le dijo la guerrera-; no los necesitarás ahí dentro.

-Pero¿y si viene alguien?-preguntó la rubia, inquieta.

-Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, Gabrielle-la tranquilizó la morena-. Y, si viniera alguien, Argo nos alertaría; ¿verdad, Argo?-en respuesta Argo relinchó, agitando su cabeza.

-Está bien-dijo Gabrielle, dejando sus sais en el suelo junto a la espada de Xena.

-Ahora, fíjate bien cómo lo hago yo-dijo la morena, poniéndose de lado y deslizándose con cuidado por la estrecha abertura. Ésta tenía el tamaño preciso para que cupiera un hombre, que no fuera demasiado robusto, de lado.

Cuando la guerrera hubo desaparecido del todo, Gabrielle se dispuso a seguirla. Se introdujo por la grieta, tal y cómo le había visto hacer a Xena; tras algunos metros, que se le hicieron interminables, consiguió salir al otro lado. Sudando por el esfuerzo, se encontró con el panorama más hermoso que había visto nunca: detrás de la grieta había lo que parecía ser una segunda cueva, pero que no tenía ni punto de comparación con la que acababan de abandonar. La extraña luminosidad procedía de las paredes de la cueva, las cuales estaban revestidas de trozos de cristal natural; éstos, al reflejarse la luz del sol, producían la luminosidad que había visto antes. A pesar de la tormenta un simple rayo de sol que se filtrara a través de las grietas que se observaban en el techo de la cueva, era rápidamente multiplicado por los múltiples cristales. Gabrielle no sabía qué era lo que más la impresionaba: si esto, o el manantial natural que se hallaba en el centro de la cueva.

La bardo dirigía su mirada de la guerrera, a los cristales, de éstos al manantial y vuelta a empezar.

-¿Sin palabras, mi bardo?-preguntó Xena, con una sonrisa. La guerrera, apoyada contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados, la miraba con expresión divertida.

-Xena... esto-comenzó a decir la bardo-. Esto es increíble... Jamás vi nada igual.

-Sabía que te gustaría-le susurró la guerrera, tras estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-¿Ya conocías este sitio?-preguntó la bardo, todavía mirando maravillada los alrededores de la cueva.

-Sí, lo conocía-admitió la morena, su mirada se ensombreció por unos leves segundos; cosa que no pasó desapercibida a la atenta mirada de la bardo.

-Xena... ¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó Gabrielle, preocupada; ¿quizás el fino oído de la guerrera había captado intrusos en la cueva?

-No... sólo recuerdos-suspiró la morena.

-¿Qué tipo de recuerdos?-preguntó la rubia.

-Lyceus-suspiró Xena, y ante la mirada de incomprensión de Gabrielle, continuó-; él y yo descubrimos esta cueva juntos.

-Oh, Xena-susurró, Gabrielle, estrechándola con más fuerza-; lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

-No, Gabrielle-negó la guerrera-; quiero... necesito contártelo.

La bardo asintió y se dispuso a escuchar a la guerrera. Cerrando sus ojos por un segundo, apartando la tristeza que le producía recordar o hablar de su hermano, Xena comenzó su relato:

_-De las veces que íbamos a pescar al estanque mis hermanos y yo, una vez nos pilló una tormenta; así que buscamos refugio en una cueva. Nos llamó la atención una extraña luminosidad que brillaba en lo que parecía el fondo de la cueva. Aunque con algo de miedo, fuimos a investigar; descubrimos el pasadizo que hemos atravesado antes y llegamos aquí. Al igual que a ti, también nos impresionaron las paredes de cristal y el modo en que el sol se refleja en ellas, así como el manantial..._

_Este sitio se convirtió en nuestro secreto... el lugar, donde Toris, Lyceus y yo nos reuníamos para jugar en el manantial, hablar de nuestras cosas, y todo eso... Ahora también es tuyo, Gabrielle; quería... quería compartirlo contigo_.

Cuando la guerrera terminó su relato, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, todavía los recuerdos agolpándose en su mente. También las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Gabrielle. La bardo, alzando una mano, secó las mejillas de la guerrera.

-Xena...-susurró la bardo-Gracias.

La guerrera la miró y sonrió, dejando atrás la tristeza.

-Gracias-repitió la bardo-; no sólo por este lugar, sino también por compartir ese recuerdo conmigo... sé cuánto querías a tu hermano y lo mucho que te cuesta hablar de él.

-No me las des-dijo la guerrera, tristemente-; no quería traerte aquí, si no podía decirte lo que sentía por ti y compartir este lugar contigo... Por esa razón pasó todo; si algo malo te hubiera sucedido, jamás me lo hubiera...

-Shhhh-la calló la bardo, poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de la guerrera-eso es agua pasada... Gracias por abrirme tu corazón y dejarme entrar en él.

-De nada-susurró la guerrera, besando su frente, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Gracias a ti también, por brindarme tu amistad y tu amor... aún cuando no creía merecerlos.

-Te amo tanto, Xena...-susurró la bardo, acercando sus labios a los de la guerrera-; todavía más por esto.

-Gabrielle...-susurró la morena, antes de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo.

Sus labios se unían una y otra vez en un beso tras otro; la lengua de la guerrera chocó contra unos labios que se abrieron apresuradamente para ella. Las manos de la rubia se enredaron en su sedoso pelo negro, no queriendo dejarla ir. La guerrera la aprisionó contra la pared de la cueva, mientras iniciaba una lenta exploración de la boca de la rubia. Ambas se estaban excitando cada vez más, sus mutuos gemidos eran prueba indiscutible de ello. Sin poder contenerse, la morena subió una mano acariciando el costado de la bardo hasta dejarla descansando en su cuello. La bardo gimió en su boca, apretándose más contra ella.

Antes de que pudieran llegar más lejos la morena se apartó, acariciando dulcemente el rostro de la rubia.

-Pronto anochecerá-dijo la guerrera, mirando la ahora menguante luz que se filtraba por los resquicios-. Deberíamos regresar...-la rubia la miró sin comprender-. A esta hora es cuando suelen salir los asaltadores, Gabrielle. No quiero arriesgarme a que nos atrapen aquí o nos roben nuestras armas y a Argo.

-Tienes razón-reconoció la bardo, lanzando una última mirada al manantial de aguas cristalinas. Ya se estaba acercando a la grieta, cuando sintió el brazo de la guerrera rodear su cintura, haciéndola voltear.

-Aunque-dijo la guerrera en tono sensual-, aún hay tiempo para un baño.

Xena pensó que valía la pena enfrentarse a todo un ejército embravecido, sólo por ver la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de la bardo.

Juntas se dirigieron al manantial, y comenzaron a desvestirse. Las botas de ambas fueron las primeras en quedar abandonadas cerca del borde.

La guerrera se despojó de su traje de cuero, sacándolo por encima de los hombros, para después hacer lo mismo con la ropa interior. Había abandonado la prenda en el suelo cuando se percató de la ardiente mirada sobre su cuerpo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos relucientes ojos verdes que la observaban, como si quisieran grabarla en su retina.

La bardo no daba crédito a sus ojos, no es que fuera la primera vez que veía a Xena desnuda, pero sí que era la primera vez que podía hacerlo no como amiga sino como amante. Había comenzado a desatar su top pero, al ver a la guerrera en toda su belleza, se había quedado como petrificada.

A Xena le gustó el efecto que estaba causando en la bardo, a juzgar por la respiración entrecortada de ésta y por como, sin darse cuenta, se había lamido despacio el labio inferior.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó la guerrera con tono seductor, sacando a la bardo de su ensoñación y haciendo que se sonrojara profundamente-. Bien, porque ahora es mi turno de devolverte el cumplido.

El tono carmesí de las mejillas de la bardo aumentó en intensidad y bajó la mirada avergonzada. No obstante, sus manos continuaron su labor desatando los cordones que sujetaban su top.

Ahora era la guerrera la que observaba a la bardo totalmente hipnotizada... y cuando el top cayó al suelo y los pechos de la bardo quedaron libres de su prisión de tela, la guerrera contuvo la respiración. Al igual que Gabrielle, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero sí que era la primera vez que no tenía que apartar la mirada cuando consideraba que ya había pasado un tiempo más que conveniente. Gabrielle sentía la penetrante mirada de Xena sobre ella, sintiendo un cosquilleo indescriptible por todo su cuerpo, allí donde sentía la mirada de la guerrera. Sus manos bajaron a sus caderas, para bajar su falda; pudo oír cómo Xena tomaba aire, al ver la prenda deslizarse por sus piernas seguida de la ropa interior. Ambas prendas fueron a hacer compañía a las de la guerrera. Xena seguía observándola, sin poder creer que por fin pudiera contemplarla a su antojo; para la guerrera Gabrielle era la perfección personificada, la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto. Sintiendo la mirada de Xena crecer en intensidad, Gabrielle levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la guerrera; la bardo no podía creer el modo en que Xena la miraba; volvió a bajar la vista, avergonzada.

-Mi amor, no tienes porque avergonzarte-dijo la guerrera en un susurro-; eres perfecta.

Unos tímidos ojos verdes se encontraron con unos ardientes ojos azules prendidos de ella; aunque todavía seguía sonrojada, el rostro de la bardo se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa que dejó de lado su timidez.

La guerrera le tendió la mano y ambas se dirigieron hacia las cálidas aguas del manantial. Se introdujeron en el agua, con un suspiro de contento al notar que ésta estaba en su justo punto. Nadaron hasta el centro del manantial; aquí la guerrera se sumergió bajo el agua y, a los pocos segundos, la bardo sintió que la sujetaban de los tobillos y se vio sumergida junto a una guerrera que le sonreía burlonamente. Xena le guiñó un ojo a una sorprendida bardo y las llevó de nuevo a la superficie, cosa que Gabrielle aprovechó para hacerle una ahogadilla a Xena. La guerrera, que no se lo esperaba, tosió a causa del agua y cuando sacó de nuevo la cabeza la bardo ya se estaba alejando de ella mientras reía.

En un par de brazadas la guerrera la alcanzó y comenzaron una guerra de salpicaduras, ambas riendo.

-Esto es maravilloso-suspiró la rubia, cuando se hubieron calmado.

-Tú eres maravillosa-le susurró la morena.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, podían sentir el profundo amor que compartían cada una en los ojos de la otra. Se acercaron para fundirse de nuevo en un beso, cuando algo llamó la atención del fino oído de la guerrera.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la rubia, alertada por la expresión de la guerrera.

-Argo-dijo la guerrera-. Algo la ha asustado.

Apresuradamente salió del manantial y se dirigió hacia la grieta, sin pararse a recoger su ropa.

-Xena-la llamó la bardo, la guerrera se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella-; ten cuidado.

La guerrera le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Antes de desaparecer por la grieta le dijo:

-Gabrielle, quédate aquí hasta que te avise. Oigas lo que oigas no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga y, sobretodo, mantente en silencio.

Una vez que la guerrera hubo salido, la bardo salió del manantial y se quedó contemplando la grieta por donde había salido la guerrera. La inquietud se manifestaba claramente en su rostro. Quería llamarla, saber si estaba bien; pero la guerrera le había dejado bien claro lo que tenía que hacer, desobedecerla sólo complicaría las cosas.

Pero no oía ruido de lucha, ni del entrechocar de las espadas; supuso que eso era bueno.

-Gabrielle-la llamó la guerrera-; ¿me oyes?

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle con ansiedad-¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila-respondió la guerrera, su voz amortiguada por la pared que las separaba-; fue una falsa alarma, puedes salir tranquilamente.

-Espera salgo enseguida-dijo la bardo, que suspiró aliviada.

Al poco Xena veía a su bardo salir por la grieta llevando en un brazo la ropa de ambas, y en la otra sus botas.

-Gabrielle no tenías porque molestarte-dijo la guerrera-; pensaba ir yo.

-No es molestia, Xena-le sonrió la bardo; entonces se puso seria-. ¿Qué pasó, Xena¿Argo está bien?

-Juzga por ti misma-sonrió la morena, dirigiendo su mirada hacia una yegua que parecía más calmada-. Entró algún tipo de animal buscando comida, pero al oírme salir debió de huir. A juzgar por las huellas, creo que era un mapache o algo por el estilo. Gabrielle miró las huellas que le indicaba Xena; sí que parecían huellas de mapache.

-Menos mal-suspiró Gabrielle, entonces se percató de que ambas aún estaba desnudas. Desnudas y empapadas.

-Xena será mejor que nos sequemos y vistamos antes de que pillemos un catarro-dijo Gabrielle.

-En eso estaba-dijo la guerrera, mientras echaba un par de ramas gruesas para avivar la hoguera-. Ven a sentarte junto al fuego, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle obedeció, sentándose sobre el petate que estaba al lado del fuego. Al poco rato, la guerrera se unió a ella, llevando una manta que echó por encima de ambas. Así, protegidas del frío nocturno por la manta, se quedaron contemplando la hoguera en silencio. Sin palabras, Xena rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la rubia y la pegó más a ella. Gabrielle apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de la guerrera y suspiró de felicidad.

-¿Xena?-llamó la bardo, suavemente.

-¿Sí?-respondió la guerrera

-¿Eres real¿Seguirás aquí cuando despierte mañana?-la guerrera volvió la cabeza, ahora se miraban de frente.

-Siempre-susurró la morena, acercándose más a su amiga.

-Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu vida, Xena-le dijo la bardo, acariciando su mejilla-; gracias por abrirme tu corazón.

-Gracias por entrar en mi vida-susurró la morena, con voz emocionada, una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla-; gracias por enseñarle a mi corazón lo que es el amor.

-Oh, Xena-sollozó la bardo, las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro-; te amo tanto...

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi vida-susurró la morena; una de sus manos secando las lágrimas de Gabrielle, mientras la otra subía hasta su nuca atrayéndola para un inminente beso.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con amor, con pasión, con deseo... unas lenguas ansiosas por reunirse de nuevo compartieron todos sus secretos; Gabrielle ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo acabó tumbada con Xena encima de ella, la manta cayendo olvidada, sin dejar de besarse. Ambas gimieron cuando sus senos entraron en contacto. Gabrielle sentía la lengua de la guerrera acariciar la suya ansiosamente, instándola en aquel duelo de lenguas. Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron su atención, se apartaron jadeantes, en busca de aire.

La guerrera se percató de que los ojos de la bardo se habían oscurecido; ella también se sentía abrumada de deseo, pero no haría nada que la bardo no deseara.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a la rubia si aquello era lo que realmente deseaba, la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Xena, por favor-jadeó Gabrielle, todavía afectada por el intenso beso.

-¿Por favor qué, amor mío?-preguntó la guerrera, mientras su mano acariciaba su rostro.

-Por favor...-repitió la bardo, tratando de recobrar el aliento-Xena, ámame.

La guerrera interrumpió su caricia sobre el rostro de la bardo, mirándola intensamente.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó, en un susurro-; sabes que te amo... no me quiero apresurar ni hacer nada que no...

-Lo sé, Xena-respondió la bardo, levantando su mano para acariciar a su vez el rostro de la guerrera, que tan cerca estaba del suyo-. Lo llevo deseando más tiempo del que imaginas... te amo también.

-Gabrielle...-susurró la morena, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas retenidas, antes de besarla de nuevo.

La guerrera besó sus cejas, sus mejillas encendidas de pasión y sus labios calientes e hinchados de deseo. Gabrielle había cerrado sus ojos y respiraba agitada, sus manos acariciando la espalda de la morena. Cuando la boca de la guerrera encontró su cuello, la bardo se estremeció de placer. Los besos de la guerrera la transportaban a lugares donde nunca antes había estado; y cuando sintió su lengua acariciar su cuello, no pudo reprimir un gemido entrecortado. La guerrera succionó lentamente la piel del cuello, sintiendo el pulso acelerado contra sus labios; después pasó la lengua por donde había succionado. La bardo estaba entrando en un profundo estado de éxtasis

-Oh, Xena-exclamó cuando sintió el aliento de la guerrera sobre uno de sus senos.

-Eres tan hermosa-susurró Xena, extasiada por el cuerpo de su, ahora amante-. Te amo tanto...

Lentamente dio dóciles besos sobre su seno, mientras con su mano aplicaba un lento masaje sobre el otro. Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con su pezón, la bardo se arqueó ante la sensación.

-Xena... oohh, Xena-gimió la bardo al sentir la lengua de la guerrera sobre su pezón; las manos de la rubia sujetaron la cabeza de la morena, apretándola más contra ella.

La guerrera comenzó a succionar lentamente, aumentando la succión al ver el placer que le producía a su bardo. Con el índice y el pulgar de su otra mano, pellizcó suavemente el pezón de su otro pecho; al mismo tiempo, atrapó con suavidad el otro pezón entre sus dientes.

-Aaah, Xena... Ohhh, síii-gimió la bardo. Cuando la guerrera, muy a su pesar, dejó atrás sus pechos continuando su camino de besos por el estómago de la bardo, sintió que tiraban de ella. Gabrielle, haciendo uso de una fuerza nacida de la pasión, la atrajo para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

-Mi dulce Gabrielle-susurró la guerrera contra su oído, antes de atrapar el lóbulo en su boca.

-Xena... por favor-gimió la rubia, que no creía poder aguantar mucho más.

La guerrera colocó su muslo contra el sexo de la joven bardo, para darle el contacto que ansiaba. Cuando la guerrera notó la humedad de la rubia, no pudo reprimir un gemido.

-Ohhh, Gabrielle-gimió la morena-; estás tan húmeda...

Gabrielle iba a responder, pero una suave presión contra su centro obnubiló todos sus pensamientos. Gimió, más alto esta vez, y sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Xena.

-Aaahhh... Xe... Xena-sin darse cuenta, Gabrielle comenzó a moverse contra el muslo de la guerrera. La morena la miraba, extasiada.

Una rápida maniobra de Xena hizo que sus centros de placer entraran en contacto lo que provocó que a ambas se les arqueara la espalda por la sensación.

-Ga... bri... elle-gimió la morena, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Xe... na-gimió la rubia, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras sus caderas se alzaban buscando un contacto más pleno.

Cuando la guerrera comenzó a moverse, las manos de la bardo bajaron instintivamente hacia su trasero apretándola contra ella.

-Aaaahhh... Oooohhh, mi amooor-los gemidos de la morena acariciaban los oídos de la bardo.

-Aaaaahhh... uuummmh... Xenaaa-gemía Gabrielle.

Lo que comenzó en un suave vaivén de caderas pronto se transformó en un frenesí de movimiento, susurros entrecortados, uñas que se clavaban en la espalda de la morena, miradas mezcladas de hielo azul y esmeralda que expresaban lo que las palabras no podían y, por fin, todo culminó con dos gemidos entremezclados cada uno con el nombre de su amante que sonaron como uno solo.

La guerrera se desplomó exhausta sobre su amante bardo, quien la abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir. Ambas jadeaban, sintiendo que el corazón se les quería saltar del pecho; la bardo comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de su amante, podía sentir la respiración agitada de ésta contra su cuello. Al cabo de unos minutos la guerrera recuperó el aliento y se separó para mirarla a los ojos; iba a decir algo pero no pudo porque la bardo puso una mano en su cuello y la atrajo para un ardiente beso.

-Te amo-susurró la bardo cuando por fin se separaron.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró la morena, al ver una lágrima errante que bajaba por su mejilla-. ¿Te... te hice daño?

-No... es difícil de explicar-susurró la bardo, cerrando los ojos-. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto... me siento tan feliz...

-Shhh-susurró la morena, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-; te entiendo... yo no podría ser más feliz, te amo.

-Nunca... nunca había sentido nada como esto-susurró la rubia.

-Pero tú...-dijo la morena, entristeciéndose por el recuerdo-... estuviste casada¿lo recuerdas?

-Te voy a contar un secreto-dijo Gabrielle, subiendo la mano para secar una lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de la guerrera-. Aquella noche en la que estuve con Pérdicas...-la morena cerró los ojos con dolor, y sintió la mano de Gabrielle acariciar su rostro-. Por favor, amor mío, sé que es difícil para ti; pero necesito contártelo, de verdad lo necesito...-la morena volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró, asintiendo en conformidad; la bardo continuó-. Aquella noche no pude entregarme a él... al menos no del todo.

-Gabrielle...-dijo la morena, con voz entrecortada-. ¿Qué... qué me estás diciendo?

-Estaba enamorada de ti, Xena-susurró la rubia, las lágrimas bañando su rostro-. Por eso me casé con él, creía que ya que no me amabas él podría ayudarme a olvidar todo aquel dolor... pero esa noche, cuando él me tomaba...-ahora la que cerró los ojos con dolor fue la rubia-. Esa noche pensé en ti... te imaginé a ti, amándome.

La bardo seguía con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió una lágrima caer sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos y vio que la guerrera estaba llorando en silencio. La mano de la guerrera subió para acariciar su rostro; a la guerrera le temblaban los labios, quería hablar, reconfortarla, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta.

-Tal vez Pérdicas tomara mi cuerpo aquella noche-susurró la rubia, cogiendo la mano de la guerrera que acariciaba su rostro y colocándola sobre su pecho-, pero no mi corazón. No le pertenecía...siempre te ha pertenecido a ti, amor.

-Gabrielle...-consiguió decir la morena-. Yo... yo también estaba enamorada de ti. Lo siento... si te lo hubiera dicho...

-O si te lo hubiera dicho yo...-susurró la rubia-. Lo importante es que estamos juntas y sabemos lo que sentimos cada una por la otra... Eso es lo único que importa.

La morena descendió para besar la frente de la rubia, luego tomó la mano que aún le acariciaba el rostro y la puso en el mismo lugar que ocupaba su mano sobre el pecho de la bardo.

-Mi corazón también te pertenece, Gabrielle-susurró la morena contra sus labios-. Aún antes de conocerte... en este mismo instante... y aún después de la muerte... siempre será tuyo, amor mío.

Se besaron, sus lágrimas mezclándose, como lo estaban también sus caminos, en ésta y en todas las vidas siguientes.

Xena colocó la manta sobre sus cuerpos y se acomodaron de lado, la morena abrazando a la rubia.

-Buenas noches, amor mío-susurró Xena contra el oído de la bardo y le dio un suave beso.

-Buenas noches, amor-respondió la bardo.

Ambas se reunieron en el mundo de los sueños, con la seguridad de estar más unidas que nunca y que nada ni nadie las podría separar.

Y cuando la luz del amanecer inundó la cueva, las sorprendió aún abrazadas.

**Nota final de la autora:** ¿Os ha gustado? Por favor dejadme reviews con vuestros comentarios. Si gusta, tal vez me anime a hacer una secuela.


End file.
